Be My Escape
by Sarcastic Irony
Summary: Ok, so Pogue has a sister- Roxy, she's been in England and while she's there discovers she has powers but they're different then her brothers, also something horrible happened to her so she's back in Ipswich where something else awaits her.
1. Tears, hugs and memories

****

Disclaimer:

I own everything.................. that you don't recognise, Isn't that right boys?

Reid- Yeah, yeah whatever just get on with it will ya the people wanna read the story!

Tyler- You know she can make bad stuff happen to you in this story right?

Caleb- No, he's just being his cocky-smartass self and not thinking about the consequences.

Pogue- Haven't you learned? If you're nice to her she make life easy for you.

Me- Yep, that's about right Pogo. Anyway on with the story! *whispers to Reid* I'll deal with you later!

* * *

**Roxanne's P.O.V**

Getting off the plane, I wondered who would be in the airport waiting for me. I was wearing a black tank top that showed the white bandages covering my upper body from my chest down to my waist, a pair of dark blue faded baggy jeans, black combat boots and a striped black and white hoodie. As I limped towards where my luggage was, I became aware of people watching me, couldn't blame them really. I was a mess after what happened, but tried to cover it up with my clothes – it obviously wasn't working.

After getting my cases, which were one of the first ones out, I walked towards the arrival waiting area and scanned the crowd.

"Roxy?" shouted a male voice from somewhere to the left of me, my mind was quickly cast back to a dark, rainy night a girl running and being chased.

I opened my eyes and shook my head trying to clear it of those terrifying images, pushing the luggage trolley towards the four boys standing near the doors. My brother, Pogue, smiled at me while the others stared. As soon as I got close enough, he pulled me to him and hugged me.

"Too tight," I said, muffled by the leather of his biker jacket.

"Pogue, I don't think she can breathe," the eldest, Caleb Danvers, laughed out.

Pogue released me and I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes.

"Dearest brother, would you mind telling me what in the name of hell possessed you to bring them here today?" I whispered darkly to him, he took a step back and raised his hands defensively.

"You think I could've stopped them?"

"Not a chance," answered the blonde, Reid hadn't really changed that much, except that he had grown a hell of a lot; they all had.

"You make it sound as though you're not happy to see us, Roxy?" questioned Tyler; he always was the sweet one.

"I'm not, I was hoping that no one would have to know about this," I sighed and smiled. "But I missed you guys so much I don't really care, come here idiots I wanna hug."

I hugged them all.

"Well, I feel incredibly small compared to you guys," I said, which made them laugh and me smile. One thought ran through my head – I'm home.

We piled into Tyler's hummer after the boys had looked over all the injuries I had – well, the ones that they could see anyway.

"You guys didn't have to do this," I whispered to them quietly, as I sat in between Pogue and Caleb in the back, they turned to look at me.

"We wanted to," Caleb answered simply, as I frowned.

"So what other damage is there?" asked Reid from the front, my head snapped up.

"What do you mean 'other damage'?" I asked nervously, he raised an eyebrow and stared waiting for my answer. "Three broken ribs, cuts and bruises everywhere else, a sprained ankle and then there's where he stabbed me, that's it really. Except mentally." I looked down again, trying not to remember what else there was, but they didn't need to hear that.

Pogue wrapped his arm around me and I leaned into him "I'm sorry, Roxy, so sorry," he said fiercely.

I kissed his cheek and shook my head. "Not your fault it's _his_, don't blame yourself or I'll just have to hurt you," I muttered, aware everyone was listening.

"So they never caught the asshole that did this?" asked Reid.

"No, wasn't enough evidence apparently like the blood, teeth marks, bruises and fingerprints weren't enough," I growled.

**Reid's P.O.V**

I noticed the bruises and cuts at the airport and Tyler told me he could see the bandages, looking at the pain in the eyes of the girl I've been in love with since forever was so painful I couldn't describe it. And now listening to the 'full' extent of her injuries was killing me. Trying to control the sudden urge to kill the person who did this to her was taking all and more of my will power. I could tell that this was something more than she was telling us, trying to protect us as usual; I frowned and watched, as she shivered and closed her eyes in pain.

"Roxy, are you ok?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah I'm good, just stings a little is all, my drug supply is in my bag," she stated with a small grin.

Pogue's jaw clenched and he glared out the window, I didn't need to use my power to know that he was trying to also control the urge to go out and hunt the bastard that did this.

"So what's new with you guys?" she asked, opening her beautiful emerald colored eyes.

"Not much, it's been pretty boring since you left but now you're back, we can have some fun," I smirked at her and she smirked back.

"Hell yeah! You know it, so what else is new?"

"Well, your brother has a girlfriend," Tyler laughed from the driver's seat, which made me laugh, as I knew what was coming.

She turned on him.

"You had a girlfriend all this time and you didn't tell me?" she hissed at him like a pissed off snake, he smiled nervously and looked at Caleb for help, he shook his head.

"Sorry, bro, but I can't help you with this one," he stated, laughing.

"Well, there was never a good time, but you'll meet her if you come to the end of summer beach party tonight with us?"

She looked scared for a minute and then folded her arms and leaned forward near me, my heart feels like it's trying to jump out of my chest.

"I'll be there, but you're not forgiven yet, until I meet her," she smiled and poked him in the chest as the rest of us laughed. "So how many other people know about … about … what happened to me?" she asked in a small voice.

"Well, the families know and some of the people from the school, don't worry though."

She nodded and took her cell phone out of her hoodie pocket and switched it on.

"Wow, I knew she was paranoid, but I didn't realize she was this bad," I said, as I watched her mutter to her phone.

**Roxanne's P.O.V**

Turning my phone on probably wasn't the greatest idea, 39 missed calls, 22 texts and 17 voicemails. She's insane, finally gone off the deep end, sighing I replied to some of her text's:

_Hey I told you I'd call you once I got home, no need to stalk me lol, I'm with my body guards now remember? You can relax now and I'll call you later. Love Roxy xxxx._

I shut the phone and looked out the window.

"Nearly there now, looks like it's gonna rain," announced Tyler.

"Lovely, now the weather hates me, too," I muttered sarcastically, which made the boys laugh.

Pulling up to the huge house that was filled with memories, I began to get nervous. I guess it showed because Pogue held my hand and squeezed it slightly. "It's going to be fine," he said, trying to reassure me.

I nodded and slowly struggled out of the car, not wanting to bang my injuries on anything. Standing there looking at the front door was making me even more nervous.

"Maybe I should just go wait in the car for now," I said lightly and turned back towards Tyler's car.

Reid laughed and caught my hand in his. "Come on, Roxy, your mom's waiting for you in there."

"I know," I whispered. "I don't want her to see me like this, just like I didn't want you guys to see me like this."

"What else aren't you telling us Rox, what does your mother know that we don't?" asked Tyler.

I didn't want them to know but it was going to be brought up sooner or later, I took in a deep breathe and looked at my hand that was clenched in Reid's.

"The guy that did this didn't just hurt me; he did some things, but didn't get that far. You four are about the only members of the male population I'm not terrified of," I confessed and just kept looking at Reid's hand.

"You mean he tried to rape you?" asked Reid softly, but harshly. I nodded and let a few silent tears run down my face, which he brushed away with his other hand. "No one is going to touch you now so let's go inside so you can see the rest of our 'family', ok?"

I nodded slowly and Reid started to pull me along in the awkward silence that had engulfed the boys since my little confession. As Tyler opened the door, I was greeted with the smell of cookies – my mom, obviously. I smiled and limped my way into the kitchen to see my mom looking out the window.

"Hello, mother," I said quietly, which made her turn around in shock.

"Oh my god, my baby you're home," she said and ran straight at me with her arms open.

I was nearly knocked over when she crashed into me and wrapped her arms around me crying on my shoulder.

"My little girl," she whispered into my shoulder.

I started crying right after she said that "Mom, I'm sorry, so, so sorry I wasn't strong enough," I sobbed back.

**Pogue's P.O.V**

My mom never told me that the bastard tried to rape my little sister as well, now I could hardly contain my rage, as I looked over at her limping through the house towards the kitchen with Reid holding her hand.

"Hey man, you ok?" asked Caleb.

"No one told me and I couldn't protect her, Caleb, she's my little sister! It's what I'm supposed to do and I failed!" I confessed.

He shook his head. "Pogue, it's not your fault and if she heard what you were saying now she'd kick your ass, she's strong. And she's got us to help her through it," he argued with me.

"But you saw her, Caleb. She's a mess! Not just physically, but mentally as well. Whatever this guy did, he hurt her bad."

He nodded, agreeing with me. "And that's exactly why she needs us now more than ever, especially her big brother," he stated calmly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks Caleb … do you think Reid still has a crush on her?" I asked him, frowning ever so slightly.

"Yes, it's clear to see, but he won't hurt her. He only started being the way he is now after she left," Caleb shot out quickly, while I shook my head and grinned.

"Seriously, could he have made it anymore obvious? Plus I think she likes him and I can't think of anyone better for her to be with, but if he does hurt her, I'll kill him," I remarked.

I nodded and Tyler came into the hallway where we stood.

"Hey, you guys ok?" he asked.

"Yeah we're fine, how is she?" I asked.

"Well, your mom kinda threw herself on her and they both started crying, but now she is sat down eating the cookies your Mom made her," he laughed out.

This made me smile.

"Hey!" Roxy shouted from the kitchen. "That's mine give it back or you won't get your present!" she added.

We all walked into the kitchen and saw Reid smirking while eating a cookie with Roxy, reaching over him trying to grab it.

"You'll give me my present anyway 'cause you love me."

"Not damn likely," she muttered, hitting the back of his head and looking at us. "Guys, Reid's eating my cookies and being mean to me." She whined, whilst smirking at him.

"Now, now, Reid, you know you can't steal her cookies," retorted Tyler in a mocking stern voice.

"Ha, it don't matter, Ty, I licked that one, anyway," she said, grinning at Reid who shook his head.

"So did I hear something about presents?" he asked, standing up.

She nodded and got really excited which made me smile.

"There in my red kitty suitcase, I think."

And she went past us into the hallway to retrieve it, trying to pull it along. She was wincing in pain.

"Drop that suitcase now," I said, as I walked up to her.

She put a hand on her ribs. Reid came over as soon as he saw her hand.

"You ok? And don't try to downplay it this time," he said, concern written on his face.

"Fine, just forgot is all. Pogue, can you bring my case into the kitchen, please?"

"Sure, now go and sit down."

**Roxanne's P.O.V**

I leaned on Reid, as I entered the kitchen, still holding my ribs.

"What's wrong?" asked Tyler, as he sat down beside me.

"Nothing, just banged my side, that's all," I answered, as Pogue walked in with the case.

I hoped they liked what I got them. I opened the lock with one of the keys in my pocket and opened it with all of them looking over my shoulder.

"Don't worry this is just the first present," I said and reached for the four books each with the boys' names on. "Ty, here's yours … Reid, you better read it! Here you go, big brother … and last, but definitely not least, Caleb."

I said this while handing each of them their books.

"Mom, I got you a present, too," I sang and grabbed the long box with a royal blue bow on it and gave it too my mother.

"Aww! Thank you, sweetie!" she cooed and kissed my forehead.

She opened the box and gasped.

"Roxanne Raven Parry, is this real?" she asked, looking at the necklace I had bought her.

"Yep, all of it is real," I stated proudly. "Do you like it?"

When she looked up, she had tears coming down her face. I jumped up and stood at her side.

"Mom, I'm sorry! Don't cry! I thought you would like it and … and …"

I looked at the boys for help who just stood there staring at the necklace in my mother's hand. When she launched herself at me again, she was sobbing hysterically. "It's beautiful honey, I love it so much, but where did you get it?" she asked through tears.

"I know it's beautiful. I wanted to give you something that shows how I see you and don't worry about it."

The necklace was a gold chain with a large diamond hanging from it cut in the shape of a star, but inside the diamond there was an angel made from topaz.

"'Cause you're my guardian angel, Mom," I whispered to her and smiled, as she sat down, putting it around her neck.

"Thank you, honey," she said and I went and sat on Reid's knee and he wrapped his arms around my waist loosely.

"Sooo do you like your first presents?" I asked the guys.

"Where did you find all of this?" asked Caleb and I smiled.

"I met a very interesting group of people back in England that knew a lot about you guys and a little interesting fact about myself," I answered, shrugging.

"You mean there are other covenants still in England?" asked Caleb.

I just nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not allowed to talk about them without the other members here, so sorry."

He nodded and again my phone started ringing again and I sighed and stood up answering my phone.

"Y'know, if you keep this up, I'm gonna have to have a restraining order put on you," I stated.

"Roxanne, this is important, I had a vision the guy that attacked you is coming back. I'm coming to live with you for a while, so don't panic and you have my permission to tell your family about us," my best friend stated seriously for once.

I had gone white and stood stiff as a board. "Are you sure?" I asked her in a quiet voice.

"Have I ever been wrong before?" she asked rhetorically.

"Fine, when will you be here?"

"I should be there tomorrow night, don't go out without one of the others with you."

"Ok, I'll see you then … are you sure you want me to explain it to them?"

You could have heard her sigh from the other end of the phone. "Yes, we don't have a choice now, you would have had to tell them sooner or later when you got your powers anyway … I gotta go got packing to do and be safe. Bye!"

* * *

**Remember guys reviews make updates faster and possibly longer!**

**If you don't review how will I know whether to continue it or not?**

**Go on you know you can't resist the temptation of the button!!**


	2. The Dells

**Disclaimer:** I own Roxy and Larissa up to now, nothing more.

Ami- I loved this chapter!

Me- Yeah I know, what do you guys think?

Caleb- It's good, we get a little insight into Roxy's head.

Pogue- Stupid moron's coming after her, can we hurt him?

Tyler- I get chocolate!

Reid- *Is tied to a chair by Ami and Chantelle, using that silver builders tape* It's my punishment from before.

**

* * *

****Roxanne's P.O.V**

I turned around, looking at the concerned faces of my family.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" asked my mom.

I closed my eyes and tried breathing normally, which was harder than it should have been. Pogue's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into his lap while rubbing my back slowly. Looking up, I saw my brother's face.

"He's coming back for me," I whispered, shaking.

"What? Who's coming for you? Sis, you have to speak to me. Tell me what's going on."

I clung to him, as images flashed through my mind. This time, I let them come and I whimpered softly. "That was my best friend from England, Larissa. Before I said I met a coven there, it was her … she has powers, but not like you guys do. Larissa had been waiting for me because she believed I was one of their coven, she was right. She had a book called 'The Book of Shadows' telling her of three extremely powerful witches that called themselves 'The Trinity'. We don't age when we use our powers, can cast spells, fight demons and basically help innocents. Larissa already has one of her powers, having premonitions. The reason she phoned was to tell me that she had a vision of the guy who did this coming back for me. She said he was coming back," I chocked out, to shocked faces around me.

"Over my DEAD body is that asshole going to hurt you again," snarled my brother while the other three nodded.

"I love you guys so much," I sobbed out to them, as they smiled at me.

"Baby, don't worry, you'll be safe here," my mother soothed me, as she got up to wipe the tears from my face. "So it sounded like your friend will be coming is she staying here?" She asked and smiled.

"Is that ok?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, honey."

"So do you have powers, too?" asked Caleb.

"Yeah, but I don't know what they are until they surface and the book says we'll all get more powers as we grow up. You guys aren't mad at me, are you?" I asked quietly.

"No," came the answer from all four of my boys at the same time.

"We'll stay here tonight. Come on, Rox, we'll help you unpack," stated my sweet little Tyler, which wasn't really true, seeing as I'm younger than all of them.

"Thanks, Ty, but I'm still going to meet Pogo's girlfriend, plus you guys will be there," I stated, which made them all laugh. "However, I will take you up on the offer of helping me unpack." I grinned at him.

Reid shook his head. "It's already done babe, think of it as a thank you from me," he said calmly.

Caleb gave him a stern look and I walked round and smacked the back of his head again.

"I have decided that you, Reid Garwin, are in need of some discipline and that I am now going to hit you every time you use stupidly."

He scowled and I smiled at him. "Now Rox, why would you want to hurt me?"

I put on my most innocent face. "Because it's fun."

He pouted and crossed his arms.

"Aww cute, where's my camera?" I joked.

* * *

The rest of the time, I spent joking around with the boys until it was time to go and meet my big brother's girlfriend, he told me her name was Kate Tunney and she went to Spencer and that they had been dating for about a year and a half.

"So who is gonna be at this party and what's Kate like?" I whispered to Caleb, as we were driving.

"Well, most people from our year will probably be there and Kate's a nice girl. Rox, she keeps your brother calm and now he doesn't get into trouble a lot … when he heard about you, she helped him deal with it and even though she hadn't met you, she was worried about you, too."

"Well between me and you, I think I already like her, but let's not tell Pogo yet. I'm gonna be evil."

He smiled and nodded in agreement.

When we got there, the party was already in full swing with little bonfires, a DJ and most of the people there were dancing and having a good time.

"Well it's now or never, right?" I muttered to myself, getting out the car, standing between Caleb and Reid in the little line we were in.

There was Pogue, Tyler, Reid, me and then Caleb, as we walked down more near the DJ. Lots of people shouted greetings to the guys, as they passed.

"You're late," said a soft, warm voice from in front of us.

The girl had skin the color of mocha and beautiful brown eyes. She launched herself at my brother, as he grinned stupidly while kissing her. I pretended to gag and smiled, as she turned to me.

"Hi, I'm Kate and I'm gonna take a guess and say you're … Roxanne?" she said with a warm smile. Instantly, I felt as though I could trust her and we would get along.

"Yeah, but you can call me Roxy and I owe you for taking care of my brother," I replied and winked, which made us all laugh and Pogue frown.

"So who's this?" asked my brother, looking at the pretty blonde girl that was stood back a little smiling at the scene.

"This is my new room mate, Sarah."

"Hi," she waved shyly, looking at Caleb.

A girl with curly copper hair came over and stood in front of Caleb.

"Hi, Caleb."

"Keira."

"So how was your summer?" she asked him.

He looked at Sarah. "Er … it was …"

She instantly turned to Sarah. "So tell me how does one go about transferring from a public to Spencer?"

"Probably by using her brain, which you would know if you had one," I injected.

"You must be Parry's sister, nice accessories," she snickered, turning to me.

"Just leave it, Keira," stated Caleb.

"Thanks, but if you like them that much, I'm sure I could do the same to you," I stated, going on without hesitation when we were joined again but this time by two guys with brown hair.

"So the rumours are true then?" asked the guy with curly light brown hair – Aaron Abbot, which was this prick's name.

"We don't want any trouble," stated Caleb.

"I'm sure you don't," Abbot replied, still looking at me.

I took a step back and he grinned.

"From what I heard, you've been pretty busy these last few weeks. Why not show me what you've learned?"

"That's enough, Abbot, get lost!" Tyler forced out.

"What? Doesn't she like the fact that everyone knows that she offered herself to that guy?"

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid moron. You have no idea what happened, you insensitive prick," argued Kate.

"I can guess girls like her do this sort of stuff to get attention."

I lunged forward and jawed him, sending him flying to the floor, putting my boot on his chest.

"Are you finished or have you got anything else to say about me?" I growled.

He looked stunned and just laid there, blood dripping from his nose.

"Hey, now come on, I don't think he's in any shape to be speaking right now," laughed a guy from the side of me.

"Consider yourself lucky, asshole. Next time, I'll do more than break your nose, I'll rearrange you whole damn face," I growled down at him and just for good measure dug the heel of my boot into his chest. I turned back around to face the stunned looks of the four boys and the grinning faces of Sarah and Kate, who detached herself from Pogue's side and wrapped her arm round my shoulder.

"One point to little miss badass here," she said, making me grin.

"Remind me never to piss her off," I heard Reid mutter to Tyler.

"Wow, impressive punch you got there. I'm Chase," said the guy from before.

"Thanks, I'm Roxy," I said in a quiet voice and leaned away from him.

"Hey guys! Dale just called, there are three cop cars coming down ol' Dell road!" shouted the DJ through the mic.

"I guess that's our cue to get going. Let's go!"

We walked into the woods, where Tyler's car was parked along with Sarah's.

"So you coming to Spencer as well?" asked Sarah.

"Yep, but it's all for nothing really, the idiot just wants to show off."

She looked confused.

So I added, "Don't ask, I'll explain it all tomorrow when I'm not so tired and when we have caffeine."

She laughed and nodded and we exchanged phone numbers.

"Hey you need a ride?" Reid asked her.

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Hey, can I catch a ride?" asked Chase.

"Sure," she replied. "Later, Sarah. Kate I'll see ya tomorrow."

She waved and got into her car with Chase and Kate when she finally detached herself from Pogue and hugged me. Tonight was fun – I made two new friends and I got to spend some more time with the guys, especially Reid. I've had a crush on him since we were eight, but he just treats me like a little sister, which is frustrating. But now I might change that since everything that happened. I've learnt to appreciate everything I have and go for the things that I want. I was startled out of my thoughts by Sarah hanging out of her car window.

"My car won't start."

"Let me take a look," offered Reid, smirking a little.

"What's he doing?" I asked Tyler.

"He's changed, Roxy, but he's going to _use_ to fix her car," he answered me while Caleb and Pogue looked awkward.

"Do you think he's smart enough to actually touch anything?" I joked, as we watched him open her hood and just stand there, as his eyes flashed to black and then back to his mesmerising blue, as he closed the hood, smiling.

"Nope," we all said in unison, laughing.

"Try it now," said Reid.

And surprise, surprise! It worked.

"Thanks," she smiled and then she drove off, waving.

And as luck would have it, the police car rushed into the woods, as Reid pushed Tyler over into the front passenger seat and sped off. I was in between Caleb and Pogo, but as he went over a bump in the forest, it jolted my ribs and I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming. But Caleb noticed and grabbed my hand.

"What's wrong" he whispered.

I shook my head, not trusting myself to open my mouth. Reid then decided to drive the car off a ledge at the end of the forest. I grabbed Caleb's arm and braced myself for the impact – it hurt that bad I was considering killing him when a few tears leaked from my eyes and my vision began to get cloudy. The last thing I heard was Reid.

"HARRY POTTER CAN KISS MY ASS!" he yelled and then all I could see was black.

**Caleb's P.O.V**

Roxanne's grip was stopping my circulation and all of a sudden, it eased and she went limp against my side.

"Reid, get us home now!" I shouted at him.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Tyler, getting Reid's attention.

"Shit … Roxy … is she ok?" he asked, panicking.

Pogue undid her seatbelt and laid her head in his lap while I lifted up her top.

"Shit, Pogue! One of her cuts is bleeding."

That and there were hundreds of marks and bruises covering her body.

"Take her hoodie off," he said.

I did and regretted it. Now I knew why she didn't take it off before- bite marks, bruises shaped like hands going down her arms, cuts and scratches littered her chest, arms and probably the rest of her that we couldn't see.

"Oh my God, what did he do to her?" Tyler whispered, as Pogue traced some of the bruises with his fingers causing her to twitch slightly.

"No, get away from me!" she said, terrified.

She was shaking her head violently.

"Get off! Leave me alone!" she shouted, thrashing her body around.

She was now locked in her nightmare.

"Somebody please help me," she whispered, brokenly tears leaking down her face.

"Roxy come on wake up, it's ok! No one is going to hurt you now, please?" Pogue called, stroking her face, watching this was torture, knowing that I couldn't help her until she woke up and the pain and fear on her face was heartbreaking.

"Pogue, Caleb, Tyler, Reid?" she questioned.

"We're all here, darling. Come on, wake up, you're scaring us," I replied softly.

"He's gonna get me!" she screamed and bolted upright, looking around.

"Roxy? Rox, it's me! You're safe now," Pogue said gently.

"Pogue? I'm really home it wasn't just a dream?" She looked like a small child, as she trembled and curled up against me and Pogue.

"I'm so sorry, Rox. I wasn't thinking! I should have been more careful!" stated Reid, the regret evident in his voice.

"Reid, you idiot! How many times do I have to tell you it's not any of your guys fault?" she sternly reminded him. "But whoever gave you a driving license needs firing" She grinned and he smiled.

Pogue was still looking at the new injuries that had been revealed.

"Bro, please don't look at me like that," she whispered, lowering her eyes to the ground.

We pulled into the driveway and Reid and Tyler got out and opened Pogue's door and he got out.

"Can you walk?" I asked, as she tried to move out of the car.

"Yeah, but why am I bleeding all over Tyler's car?" she asked, confused.

"One of your cuts opened, so we need to get you inside," she nodded and shuffled to the door, but as soon as she tried to stand up she crumpled to the floor. But Reid caught her and picked her up bridle style.

**Reid's P.O.V**

"Hey, hey, hey! I don't remember saying this was ok. Put me down, Reid!"

"Shhh! You'll wake your mom up!"

"Pfft! You're forgetting one very important thing hun. My mom has to help me get changed into my pj's."

"I'll help you with that, babe, no worries."

"Er, no offence, Reid … I love you and everything, but there is no way in hell you're gonna help me get changed."

Oh my God, she said that she loved me! I mentally slapped myself get a grip. Garwin, she said it in a blow off way.

"Aww, why not?"

"Well, for one, there are at least two brothers that would kill you and plus Tyler is the more innocent one," she laughed and I pouted.

"Now children, do I have to split you two up?" laughed Tyler.

"Come on, Reid, take me inside it's freezing out here, plus I'm bleeding on your shirt," she pointed out and shivered and moved closer to me burying her head in my chest. I hoped to God that she couldn't tell that my heartbeat had sped up.

"You smell good," she stated, smiling.

"Thanks, you too."

We walked into the house and I sat down with her on my lap.

"I'm making you into my official pillow," she sighed, as I laughed and enjoying the feeling that came with having her near. She shivered again and I pulled her closer if that's even possible. "Reid?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning.

"You use more now, so much that it's making me think you're addicted to it and I don't wanna lose you."

"What the hell Roxy, you know me better than that and I would never do that, ok? I'm not addicted to it, so just drop it, ok?" I said, annoyed.

The others chose that moment to come in to help her.

"The bleeding's stopped now guys, you don't have to worry like this. Just go get me my tablets and I'll be fine," she argued, as Pogue and Caleb fussed over her pulling up her top to where the cut and dried blood was.

"So are you comfy there?" asked Tyler, smirking.

"Hell yeah, who knew Garwin could double as a pillow?" she retorted, grinning.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just good like that," I laughed.

"Just go get me my drugs, would ya? And then I can clean myself up and don't even say it, Pogo. The answer is no," she said, turning to face her brother who scowled.

"I was."

"Not a chance, bro."

"But?"

"No!" she got up and held her ribs as she walked out.

"What was that about?" Caleb asked generally.

"I was gonna suggest that I help her get changed and stuff and then she just blew up."

"You ever thought that she may look worse than what we saw and doesn't want you to see her like that?" questioned Tyler.

"No, that never occurred to me," he admitted quietly.

We all just sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"So what's with you and Rox, huh Reid?" asked Tyler slyly.

"Uhh nothing she's like my little sister why?"

"Because the way you were before in the car, in here and the way you looked at her wasn't in a sisterly way" he replied.

I was going to strangle him if he didn't shut the hell up.

"We all know that you still like her and even though with everything that's happened to her I think she likes you too" Pogue said staring right at me smirking a little.

"I'll take your word on it man" I told him.

Roxanne's P.O.V

I went upstairs straight to my room that hadn't been touched since I left except now all my new clothes and stuff was put away or on my table, I walked into my bathroom and waited for my Mom to come help me change into my black sweatpants and evanescence t-shirt. 10 minutes later I walked downstairs cleaned, changed and with my bed socks on and the boys all looked at me and laughed.

"What?" I asked glaring at them.

"Nothing, don't worry about it" they stated through the laughter.

I shrugged and went to make myself some cocoa and chocolate from the fridge.

"Ya know if you eat all that by yourself your guna get fat right?" came Ty's voice from behind me.

"Yeah I know but coz I love you so much I'll let you share it" I said turning round.

Me and Tyler had a special bond with him being the youngest of the boys and me… well being the youngest period, we were always the closest but in a different way that he was with Reid, I could always depend on him to be there for me and I could tell him anything and he would understand, he was the one I always went to if there was something wrong.

"Gosh don't I feel special!" he exclaimed putting one hand to his heart grinning.

"So you should this is good chocolate" we would mess around like this all the time before I went away and I missed it, I pulled him in for a hug and whispered in his ear "I missed you Ty".

"Missed you too Red" he replied using the special nickname he had for me which made me smile and hold him tighter.

"You know if Reid came in and saw us like this he'd probably knock me on my ass" he stated totally out of the blue.

"Huh, why?"

"Because he likes you Red just like I know you still like him" he smirked at me, I let go of him and finished making my drink so he wouldn't see me blush.

"That was a long time ago Ty like you and Pogue said he's changed"

"Give him a chance Red, that's all I ask"

"I will Ty but I just don't think I'm ready for anything like that at the moment" he nodded at me and we walked back into the living room and sat down, me in-between my brother and Ty eating my chocolate.

"So what time do I have to be up for school tomorrow?"

"7am school starts at 8:30, Rox" answered my other big bro Caleb.

"Urgh, well at least I don't have to wear those stupid uniforms" I giggled.

"Why not? We gotta wear them" asked Reid.

"Well I already have all your qualifications and I'm smarter than all the teaching staff in that school put together, Provost Higgins asked me to come back for a reason and I gave him conditions, which he immediately agreed to" I shrugged "Plus you guys are so adorable in the uniforms" I said pinching Ty's cheek laughing with them.

I was getting tired and I eventually passed out on Pogue's shoulder.

* * *

**Hey everyone! 5 reviews for this story already, I'm sooo happy.**

**Thanks to those reviewers- you know who you are!**

**Well you know the drill- review and I'll get the next chapter out quicker. Plus it makes me and the guys happy!**

**Go on push the BUTTON!**


End file.
